The present invention relates to a method for producing a resin-encapsulated electronic component, a bump-formed plate-like member, a resin-encapsulated electronic component, and a method for producing a bump-formed plate-like member.
An electronic component such as an IC or a semiconductor chip is molded and used as a resin-encapsulated electronic component in many cases.
The resin-encapsulated electronic component is formed by embedding a via electrode in a resin in some cases. This via electrode can be formed by, for example, forming a hole or a groove for via formation (hereinafter referred to as a “hole for via formation”) in the resin of the resin-encapsulated electronic component (package) from the upper surface of the package and embedding a material for forming a via electrode (e.g., plating, a shielding material or the like) in the hole for via formation. The hole for via formation can be formed by irradiating the resin with a laser beam from the upper surface of the package, for example. Moreover, as another method for forming a via electrode, a method in which a projection in a metal structure having the projection is subjected to resin-encapsulation together with a semiconductor chip, and thereafter, the metal structure except for the projection is removed has been proposed (JP 2012-015216 A). In this case, only the projection of the metal structure remains in the resin-encapsulated electronic component in the state of being subjected to resin-encapsulation, and this projection becomes a via electrode.
On the other hand, the resin-encapsulated electronic component is molded together with a plate-like member such as a heat radiation plate (heat sink) for cooling by discharging heat generated from the electronic component or a shield plate (shield) for shielding an electromagnetic wave generated from the electronic component (e.g., JP 2013-187340 A and JP 2007-287937 A).